


【ME】岁月如歌

by flytheheart



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, ME - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25636018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flytheheart/pseuds/flytheheart
Summary: 黑夜说思念让人简单星星说月亮最寂寞你是我一场好梦明天一切好说……我想是缘分哪里出差错情歌才唱着不松口
Kudos: 17





	1. 情歌

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 黑夜说思念让人简单
> 
> 星星说月亮最寂寞
> 
> 你是我一场好梦
> 
> 明天一切好说
> 
> ……
> 
> 我想是缘分哪里出差错
> 
> 情歌才唱着不松口

美国，加利福尼亚州北部，帕罗奥图市，硅谷。

Facebook总部。3号会议室。

2012年，2月15日，上午十点十分。

会议桌角落上Mark Zuckerberg的手机屏幕亮了起来。

Mark的全部注意力都集中在报告主讲人的身上。今年对于Facebook而言是至关重要的一年，三月份即将推出应用程序中心，而五月份将举行首次公开募股，正式在纳斯达克上市。身为Facebook这艘巨轮的掌舵人，Mark必须全力以赴，他也毫无疑问会这样做。公司成立以来他表现出的卓越领导人实力使他在Facebook几乎有着神明般的地位，得到了业内外一致好评。Facebook和Mark Zuckerberg之间几乎已经被人画上了等号，他代表Facebook，而Facebook成就了他。

他身旁的助理Max是最先注意到手机上电话的人。这很明显是一通私人来电，因为公务上的电话都有Max和其他助理为Mark处理，一般人也拿不到Mark的私人号码。通常情况下这种电话应该在会议之后回拨，况且这是一个陌生的号码，并没有被存为联系人。但Max是一个经验丰富的助理，对于和Mark相关的事情他总能保持敏锐。他马上就发现了重点——这通电话下面显示的、拨打电话的人的地点。

这通电话来自新加坡。

这是Max在Mark身边工作的第五年，但即使是一个刚上岗的新人，只要不是对Facebook的历史一无所知，此刻也应该产生某些重要的联想了。Max只犹豫了几秒，就做出了决定。

“Mark，”他压低声音提醒了一下正在工作中的CEO，并在内心祈祷自己没有选错，“电话。”

正在进行的报告和讨论暂停了一瞬，Mark不耐地抬起头，钴蓝色的眼睛中闪烁着冷光，瞥了一眼Max递过来的手机屏幕。

Mark脸上的表情凝固了。

Mark沉默了几秒，眉头紧锁，如果不熟识他的人会觉得他在生气。但是Max在Mark表情识别这门课上早已拿满了学分，他知道这是他内心挣扎的外在表现。这很罕见，Mark很少犹豫不决，通常他做决定的速度和质量都很高。

但是Mark很快就反应过来似的，没什么表情地接通了电话，同时伸出一根手指示意会议暂停。

“Mark？”

Max离得近，能听见从手机听筒中传出来的，绵绵的含笑的声音。Bingo！他在心中小小地感叹了一声——他已经猜到电话对面的人是哪位了，这再明显不过了。七年了，没想到是对方先迈出这一步。为什么？Mark又会怎么应对呢？不管怎么说，刚刚做的决定是正确的，不愧是我，金牌助理Max。Max表面上不动声色，在心中悄悄给自己比了一个YES，他赌对了。

Mark的反应奇妙极了，他仿佛突然被什么人塞了一大勺冰激凌进喉咙似的，噎得一句话说不出，跟平时思维敏捷，语速快得常人跟不上的样子判若两人，实在有些喜剧效果。Max在内心把这一刻记录下来，并暗自想着，这也就是那位先生才能做到了。

“Mark？”长久没得到回应，对方有些不确定了。

“是我。”过了老半天，Mark才憋出这么一句来。

“我是不是打扰你了？”对面有些担心似的问了一句。

“不，不，完全没有，我一点都不忙。我是说，今天事情不多。”Mark语速飞快地说，一边刷地从椅子上站起来向外走去。在座的高管们面面相觑，仿佛见了鬼一样，互相交换了几个诧异的眼神，不过并没有人说什么。Mark一向不会在会议上接电话，工作上重要的电话都是提前预约的，而且Mark不喜欢私事影响到工作，他比其他人更难忍受这一点。再说他一周可以工作60个小时，哪里还能有什么私事，公司上下早就默认他们的CEO是一个彻头彻尾的工作狂这件事了，Mark工作的激情与勤奋也正是Facebook得以飞速发展的原因之一。

Mark在众人好奇的目光中走到门口，转过身对Max伸出一根食指，犹豫了一下换成两根，比划了一下，然后迅速走了出去。

“Mark现在有一些重要的私人事务需要处理，今天的会议先到这里。”Max抱歉地说，同时有条不紊地安排了一下还未完成的事务。高管们感到十分新奇，忍不住想要打听一下消息：“发生什么了，Max？”

“不清楚。”这种问题上Max总归要闭紧嘴巴，他还是很珍惜目前这份工作的，虽然之前有别的小公司曾经挖过他，开出的最高职位是副总，“说不定Facebook快有一位老板娘了？”

所有人都哈哈大笑起来，感叹Max的幽默和大胆，认为这个玩笑非常风趣，会议室内充满了快活的空气。没人甚至愿意花一秒时间考虑这句话在现实中发生的可能，因为这很明显是一句无稽之谈。“也许是家人那边有什么急事，”有人这样猜着，“希望一切平安无恙。”

“发生什么事了？”Mark冷静地问，好像现在心跳加速、手心出汗的人不是自己。他感到自己绷成了一张拉紧的弓，一方面是出于紧张和无措，一方面是出于担心，所以他一边深呼吸一边慢慢沿着楼梯向上走，到天台上透透气。对方不会轻易联系他，绝对不会，所以一定是出了什么事，什么大事。这让他的心悬了起来，但是对方既然找到了他，他会想办法调用自己的一切资源，只要能帮上忙。他肯定能帮到什么，不然不会有这么一通电话。想到这里，Mark的嘴角微微翘了起来。

“什么也没有。”对方回答。

“告诉我。我能做什么？”Mark眉头紧锁，快速地问。

“真的没有。”对方有点哭笑不得似的，但并没有生气，反而调侃起来，“你是不是觉得我得是得了绝症之类的，才能给你打一通电话，Mark Zuckerberg先生？你接电话的时候是不是以为今天就是世界末日了？”

恐惧像一只手瞬间攥住了Mark的心脏，即使他知道对方只是在开玩笑。这并不好笑。Mark应该生气的，但这种感觉是如此亲切，久违的熟悉的玩笑。一股难言的热切涌上心头，卷毛CEO抿起嘴唇，把笑容压下去。

“别开这种玩笑，Wardo。”他近乎温和地抱怨了一句，没控制住脸上扩散的笑意，“到底怎么了，我想不到你为什么给我打电话。我不喜欢猜这种事，这效率很低而且让我感到不舒服。”

他很快地说完了上面这些话，然后在心中迅速检查了一遍，忽然意识到在相隔七年后的第一个电话中自己似乎表现地有些过于熟稔和放肆了：“我的意思是，想问你的来意。别误会，我……”

Mark咳嗽了一声，含混不清地说：“我……很高兴你打电话。”

Eduardo Saverin在电话那头笑起来了。

“这是真心话。”Mark几乎恼羞成怒了。他开始后悔自己的坦诚，并感到自己像一个小丑。Eduardo到底有什么目的？他提醒自己多几分防备，别冲昏了头。

“我明白，Mark。”Eduardo的声音轻的像风，此刻天台上吹过的早春的微风。它拂在Mark脸上，像一张小网，让人不想挣脱，“我只是很想和你叙叙旧。我知道，这很突然，就是心血来潮。希望我没有打扰到你。”

这个答案完全出乎了Mark的意料，他有点愣住了。原本沸腾的血液开始冷静下来，却让他更加不知道该说些什么。叙旧？如果几个小时前有人告诉他，Eduardo Saverin会在今天给他打个电话只为叙旧，那么这个人将会失去他在Facebook的工作，如果他原先是员工的话。不是因为他冒犯了Mark，而是因为Mark觉得他不应该花钱雇佣脑子不好使的人。

他花了老半天才找回自己的声音，然后听见自己说：“没有，我很乐意。”

但是仅仅如此依然不能让Mark离开他的逻辑。Eduardo发生了什么事，而他和这件事有所关联，联系他会对解决问题有帮助，这种好处大到可以说服Eduardo在这许多年后主动联系他。这一串逻辑像代码一样流畅地在Mark的大脑中跑着。他习惯于以最快的速度搞清楚一切，这有利于掌控局势，所以Mark决定理出思绪的线头来：“所以你是怎么想到叙旧的呢？”

Eduardo又笑起来。Mark的脸有点红了。他到底在笑什么？他想知道这个！任何人在接到自己绝交七年的老朋友的电话时，都有权利这么问。与此同时，原先的担忧和焦虑逐渐散去，一点春芽般的，渺小却难以忽视的温柔绵密的东西在心中冒着头——在发生了那么多事之后，在七年的互不来往之后，他们居然如此平静，甚至是温馨地聊起了天，甚至很多熟悉的感觉都没有变。

“我今天参加了一场婚礼，Mark。”Eduardo轻轻地说，“我前女友的。”

“我认识她？”Mark迟疑地问，并用一秒时间翻阅了一下脑海中的通讯录，列出嫌疑人的名单。

“不，不是。你应该没机会接触到她。我不是因为这个才打的电话。我只是……”Eduardo停了停，似乎在组织语言，“我今年三十岁了。”

“我知道，但是今天也不是你的生日。”Mark说。

Eduardo的声音里透着一丝怅惘：“去年，我和Dustin在推特上聊了很久。”

“我知道，”Mark没好气地说，“为此他和我炫耀了整整一个星期。真有你的，Wardo。”第二次喊出这个昵称就顺口多了。

“他给了我你的电话号码，一直劝我和你谈谈。”Eduardo被逗笑了，声音充满怀念，“我犹豫了很久。我不知道这是不是一个好主意——打破我们七年互不打扰的默契……”

Mark嘴唇动了动，但最终只是安静地听着。

“我发现和Dustin还有Chris偶尔聊天会让我感到很开心，Mark。我想这可能没有我想象的那么难堪。”Eduardo的声音轻轻的，他叹了口气，像是吹在Mark的心窝上，“我不知道。我三十岁了，在新加坡一切都很顺利，小有所成。我也有很多忠实的朋友，这都是我的后盾。”

用“小有所成”形容自己，真是熟悉的Eduardo式的隐藏在谦卑背面的骄傲。这是属于old money的礼节，像Mark就绝对不会说这种话。

“我想是时候鼓起勇气去面对和处理一些陈年旧事了。”

Mark的心跳快了起来，他等待着，但是Eduardo并没有说下去，他想他需要说句什么：“我以为以前的事已经完结了。我们达成了共识，你拿到了你想要的。”

这话一说出口Mark就觉得有些不对劲，他懊恼地向后靠在了天台沙发的靠背上，因为内心开始烦躁不安而脸色阴沉。那些不堪回首的过去，即使过了这许多年再提起来也仍然让他感觉到不舒服，更别提Eduardo了。

但Eduardo比他想象的更加宽容和镇定：“是的。我不是在说钱和股份的事情。”

Mark艰难地挤出来回复他的话：“你说的是我们之间的……”

友谊？关系？……什么词能形容那时的他们？

“你曾经是我最好的朋友，Mark。”

Eduardo选手一击致命，Mark选手倒地不起。

“你也曾经是我最好的朋友，我唯一的朋友。”沉默几秒后，Mark说。

“我经常想起你。”Eduardo坦率地说，Mark简直被他的开诚布公惊吓到了。他想他永远也不会忘记这一天、这个上午了，因为Eduardo一次又一次打破了他对他的印象，说出了Mark做梦都想不到他能说的话。怎么会有人在经历了那些事情之后还能这么勇敢又诚实呢？Wardo。

“哦，希望你没有一直骂我。”Mark说，“我那时候……不懂事。”

“不懂事？”Eduardo重复着，语气调侃。

“好吧，我是个混蛋。但你也有问题，是你先开始感情用事的，Wardo。”Mark认真地说，感到有点底气不足。他觉得Eduardo如此坦诚，他也应该回报以同样的态度。所以他选择实话实说，这本来也没什么。但是如果Wardo气得挂电话了怎么办？

“你是个混蛋，我也是个混蛋。”Eduardo轻飘飘地说着，语气轻快地像在唱歌，说出来的话却像重锤一样，一砸一个准，连最后一层窗户纸都不打算留，“我们那时都不懂事。我不该冻结资金，但这不是最重要的。最致命的问题在于，Sean Parker能跟得上你的节奏，而我……”

他顿了顿，咽下原本要说的话，自嘲地笑了一声：“我在互联网行业没有你们的眼光。”

他把什么都说了，Mark呆滞地想。他的嘴微微张着，一时不知道该说什么。他心中那个常年暗无天日的地下室在他毫无准备的情况下突然被人一把打开了窗户，阳光晒进来，粉尘飞舞。这一刻来得太快太猝不及防了，于是有了一种撼动心灵的效果，人们一般称之为“感动”。这很不公平，他必须说点什么“报复回去”才行，Mark想。他从不是畏首畏尾的人，何况这些话在他心中也盘旋已久了，他曾经无数次想宣之于口，只是觉得自己没有资格。没有比此刻更好的机会了，他必须要抓住，不管有多么难。

“是的，Wardo。”Mark咽了咽口水，好让声音听上去不那么艰涩，“但这不是我那么对你的理由。我当时本可以选择其他方式。我太气盛了。你是朋友，不是敌人。是我对不起你更多。我很抱歉。”

他的声音平板，内心却在颤抖，一字一顿虔诚地仿佛告解。

这句话之后是长长的沉默。

那些漫长时光中的暗涌与博弈，柯克兰H33中的点点滴滴，合同和诉讼中的一字一句，每一行代码，每一次对话，律师、同学、网友，每一个人当面和背后的议论……中国人把时间流淌之快比喻成白色的骏马跑过缝隙，在沉默的几秒钟，白色骏马载着数不清的过往从Mark身边呼啸而过。他感到轻松，因为这些话压在他心里已经很久，他本以为自己永远没有机会或勇气把他们一吐为快；但他同时又感到了沉重，因为这几句话里沉甸甸的分量。

“你排练过这些话吗，Mark？”良久，Eduardo轻快地问。

看来，Eduardo又变成了那个永远不会让他难堪的人，他之后再没遇到过像他一样温柔体贴的朋友。

Mark笑了，吐出一口气：“别得寸进尺，Wardo。”

“好吧，好吧，”Eduardo笑得比他还大声，一瞬间仿佛当初那个单纯热情的巴西青年又在Mark眼前了，“我只是没想到。你真的是Mark吗？你是不是想办法更新了自己的系统，上线了Mark 2.0什么的。”

“还在内测中，别告诉别人。”Mark的嘴角就没放下来过。

“你应该早点通知我，这样我会少骂你几句。”Eduardo笑着说，声音软软的。

“哦，你骂了我很多吗？我猜你又叫我Asshole。这可真不公平，我从来没有说过你一句坏话。”Mark故作严肃地说。

“因为你当初真的伤了我的心，Mark。”Eduardo理直气壮地说，口无遮拦语气轻松地像在谈论天气。这真是太奇妙，太不同寻常了。想到这里，Mark突然意识到了什么，他皱起眉：“你该不是喝醉了吧？”

Eduardo笑嘻嘻地：“你才发现吗？看起来2.0版本有些失败，Zuckerberg先生，真遗憾。”

Mark叹了口气，完全不知道拿这家伙怎么办。但是他同时又很庆幸。清醒状态下的Eduardo就算有这个念头，恐怕也不会真的联系他。

“你喝了多少？现在在哪里？安全吗？”他把声音沉下来，好让自己听上去有一点威慑力。

“我在家呢。在飘窗旁的地毯上。就是你在柯克兰的床旁边那种飘窗。”

Mark的下一句话不受控制地飘出来：“前女友结个婚，至于喝这么多？”

“你觉得我是为了她吗？”

这就有些露骨了，Mark心中一动。他电话打得匆忙，没有拿耳机，Eduardo的声音从听筒里传出来，仿佛就在他耳边说的一样。他耳朵都红了，闭了闭眼，只感觉阵阵波涛冲刷着心里的堤坝。

“对不起。”

“为什么道歉？”

“因为伤了你的心。”Mark小声说。

Eduardo重重哼了一声：“你当时一见到Sean Parker，就爱上他了。”

“我没有爱上他，我只是被他迷住了！”Mark立刻抬高声音澄清，“应该说，被他的想法和野心迷住了。他给我展示了Facebook的远大前景，那是我没有想过的。我那时还年轻，没有创业的年轻人可以抗拒这个。”

感受到对方的沉默，他的声音没那么理直气壮了：“……并不是被他这个人，Wardo。而且他现在也不在了。”

“不用说了，Mark。”Eduardo声音低低的，“不用说了。”

微风吹起Mark的卷发，硅谷暴君一向很少被感性影响，他超高的智商和冷硬的心让很多人觉得他像一台机器，永远精准地照着编写好的程序运行。但此刻，Mark不得不承认，他所有的意志都为Eduardo而投降。

“你一个人吗，Wardo？”

Eduardo一时没明白他在问什么，迷迷糊糊地回答：“我家没有雇人，目前是一个人住。”

Mark出神地盯着茶几上装饰用的花瓶中的假花，那是一朵栩栩如生的玫瑰，他的声音不自觉放得很软：“我是说，你现在是单身吗？”

Eduardo爽快地承认了：“不然这个时间我为什么会想起来找你呢？”

Mark低着头笑笑：“那我得感谢你未来的结婚对象还没出现。”

“你呢？我看你Facebook上的感情状态一直没变过，”Eduardo好奇道，“你不谈恋爱吗？或者结婚之类的打算？”

“有过两次，时间都不长。”Mark心平气和，“我工作太忙无暇他顾，而且我的性格没人受得了，你知道的。”

“我深有体会。”Eduardo揶揄地笑起来。

“你倒一直是受女孩子喜欢的类型，而且新加坡亚裔很多，你喜欢亚裔。”Mark说。

“我……”Eduardo又有些怅惘和茫然了 ，但很快恢复如常，“还是没有合心的。”

Mark没接他的话。

之后他们又聊了很久，聊彼此以前那些旧朋友的生活，直到Mark的嗓子都因为说了太多话而嘶哑起来，才意识到时间的流逝。他看了看表，已经过去将近一个半小时了，他承诺给Max的是两个小时内解决问题，而且新加坡现在将近凌晨三点了，Eduardo的声音也露出疲态。他从没有和谁打过这么久的电话，还嫌时间太短。有几次他们试图结束话头，但是下一秒就又聊得火热起来。

又过了十分钟，Mark终于下了决心：“我不得不回去工作了，有点事情。”

“哦，当然，当然。”Eduardo理解地说，有点恋恋不舍似的。这让Mark不得不像戒毒似的强迫自己放电话了。

“去喝点水，上床睡一觉，Wardo。”他硬邦邦地说。

“我不是你的员工，Zuckerberg先生。你没有权利对我下指令。”Eduardo得意洋洋地开着玩笑，故意拿出刻薄的语气来。

“我怎么敢。”Mark配合地摆低姿态，“是老朋友的一点建议。”

“建议。”

“请求？”

“那我只好勉为其难地听从了。”

“多谢你的慷慨。”

Mark听到Eduardo呻吟着，懒洋洋地站起来走了几步，然后是倒水的声音。

“好吧，Mark。我今天聊得很开心。谢谢。”

“谢谢。”Mark握着滚烫的手机，“等等，Wardo。”

他把这几个字说得慎重不已：“保持联络。”

“好的，保持联络。回见。”

“好的。”


	2. 爱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 因为我会想起你
> 
> 我害怕面对自己
> 
> 我的意志 总被寂寞吞噬
> 
> 因为你总会提醒
> 
> 过去总不会过去
> 
> 有种真爱不是我的
> 
> ……
> 
> 假如我不曾爱你
> 
> 我不会失去自己
> 
> 想念的刺 钉住我的位置
> 
> 因为你总会提醒
> 
> 尽管我得到世界
> 
> 有些幸福不是我的

Eduardo走在回宿舍的路上，他刚刚得知自己终于通过了凤凰社的考验，正式加入了凤凰社。他的心情很好，这是一个高级社交圈，他将会在里面如鱼得水。

他的步伐很轻快，连带着看身边擦肩而过着无数哈佛学子都感觉格外顺眼起来。这时，远处走来几个打打闹闹的学生。带头的是一个卷毛男生，打扮得非常geek，T恤套着帽衫，但是不知道为什么有一股亲切感，他知道他叫Mark。他身边的两个男生，一个活泼一些一个沉稳一些，在和他开心地聊着什么“新用户”“界面”“扩展到别的大学”之类的话。他们身后是一个高个子的帅气男人，样子颇有些放荡不羁，一根手臂亲密地搭在Mark的肩膀上。他们谈笑风生，看也不看地就和Eduardo擦肩而过，Eduardo的心情突然变得沉重。

“Wardo！”

他突然听见有人在叫他，可是他的朋友不都叫他Eddie吗？他怔怔地回过头。

在川流不息的人群中，他和Mark遥遥对望。Mark的朋友们好奇地看着。

“抱歉，认错了。你不是我的朋友。”端详了他一会后，Mark说。他回过头，被他的朋友们揽住，一边念叨着“一看就不是一路人，这都能认错啊”“别落下了”，一边开心地走远了。

Eduardo低下头，他坐在质证桌旁边，西服笔挺。这又是哪里呢？Mark坐在他对面，整个房间只有他们两个人。

“对不起。”

“为什么道歉？”

“因为伤了你的心。”

……

Eduardo睁开眼睛。

他的头疼的要命，之前做的梦只留下一点模模糊糊的片影，不过多年以来他早就习惯各种各样的梦了，这不算什么。嗓子不知道为什么会这么痛，几乎干渴地要冒烟了，Eduardo眷恋地在被子里蹭蹭，然后勉强自己坐起来，拿过床头柜上的杯子咕咚咕咚地喝了整整一杯水。

清凉的水带走了一些宿醉的混沌。他稍微清醒了一点。发了几秒钟的呆，他突然整个人埋进了被子。

——他都想起来了。

他昨天确实喝得有一点醉，但是远远没有到失去神智的程度，何况他从来不是那种会撒酒疯的人。他心里很明白，自己只是需要一个机会，一个借口，一点勇气，去做早就想做的事情罢了。即便如此，一想到昨天夜里他说的那些话，他仍然有点无所适从。更令他惊讶的是Mark的反应，他不仅接了电话，而且表现的如此友好和坦诚，甚至还向他道了歉。这真的是Mark吗？还是说这一切都是他做的梦而已？

Eduardo越想越怀疑。他爬起来，到处找自己的手机，最终在床底下翻了出来，手机已经因为没电而自动关机了。给手机充上电，他去厨房给自己煮了咖啡，又随便弄了点早餐——实际上，应该说是早午餐。尽管心神不宁，他还是强迫自己吃完，然后才迫不及待地回去打开了手机。

还没等他查看通话记录，已经有很多新的消息弹了出来：

Mark：起床了吗？

Mark：【图片】【图片】【图片】

……Eduardo现在可以确定，这通电话应该不是梦里打的。他默默点开了Mark发的图片，前两张照片上是同一坨白色的绒毛，看得Eduardo迷惑极了。第三张照片揭晓了谜底，那是一只白色的小狗，正蜷成一团靠在Mark的胸口。Mark露出了半张脸，面无表情地和小狗对视着，他的棕色头发和小狗身上的白色毛毛都是打着卷的，把硅谷暴君都衬得可爱了几分。

Eduardo：这是你养的狗吗:) 可爱

发完这一条，Eduardo盯着照片发起呆来。他很确定，Mark没有在Facebook或者其他社交媒体上发过这几张照片。他自拍的水平很差，脸拍的都有些糊，再加上穿着家居服，让Mark看上去显得很小，就像他们学生时代在柯克兰宿舍一样。

那时候他们都很年轻，Mark穿着T恤窝在椅子里面代码一敲就是一整天，顶着一头卷毛看起来像个高中生。他经常买上食物还有啤酒，轻车熟路地用Mark的门卡刷进柯克兰H33宿舍，投喂自己的好友。然后他会坐在Mark的床上看书或者写作业，等着Mark忙完了找他聊天。Mark的室友Dustin和Chris对此早已见怪不怪，Eduardo聪明热情又好相处，和他们的关系相处得特别好。Dustin经常开玩笑说，能通过Mark认识Eduardo，是Mark给H33做的最大贡献了。他们唯一不明白的是Mark到底有什么好，让Eduardo这样的人物每天都愿意和他厮混在一起，甚至乐此不疲。

“这家伙根本就是一块石头的，Wardo。”有一次，Dustin揽着他的肩膀，“你对他不好，他也不怎么在意。你对他好，他也不领情。”

Chris在远处补充了一句：“但是如果你惹了他，绝对会头破血流。”

“Wardo，可别怪我们没提醒你。”Dustin语重心长地对Eduardo说。

Eduardo忍俊不禁，他知道他们只是在开Mark的玩笑。一般只要有Eduardo在场，Mark的脾气会小很多，Eduardo也很擅长灭火，这个时候Dustin就会格外想搞事情。

“你们就当着Mark的面这么说吗？”Eduardo抬起下巴指一指Mark的背影问。

“没关系，”Dustin一挥手，“Mark工作的时候根本听不见别人说话。火警响了他都未必能察觉。”

下一秒Mark阴测测的声音从他身后响起：“我已经听见了。”

“Mark，”Dustin结结巴巴地说，“你，你什么时候……”

Mark扑了上来，Eduardo顾不上笑，赶紧挡在两个人中间，结果被Mark一把扑得按到了床上。

“别想挑拨离间，”Mark扶着Eduardo的腰帮他坐起来，靠着墙不屑地看着Dustin，“还有，Wardo也是你叫的？”

“你看他！”Dustin对着Eduardo控诉，“他简直想独占你！他就是这么霸道！”

Eduardo眉梢眼角满满都是忍不住的笑意，Mark则挑衅似地扬起眉毛：“谁让Wardo乐意呢？”

Dustin气得跳脚，远处的Chris觉得好玩，掏出相机拍了几张照片……

……

信息提示音把Eduardo拉回了现实。

Mark：这是Beast。

Eduardo感觉有些耳熟，大概昨天打电话的时候Mark提到过自家宠物，但是他没有记住。他又看了看照片，嘴角带着柔和的笑容打字回复Mark。

Eduardo：你好像告诉过我，但是我忘记了。【郁闷】

Mark这次是秒回的。

Mark：你还和以前一样，喝醉之后第二天经常想不起来发生了什么。

Eduardo：大概还是能想起来的！只是会忘记细节。这很正常吧。

Mark：看来需要有人看着点你，不然会被占便宜。

Eduardo：谁能占我的便宜？

Mark：我就能。

Eduardo盯着手机屏幕露出疑惑脸。如果是别人这么说，他或多或少会有被冒犯的感觉，但是Mark显然不在此列。Eduardo可以肯定，Mark，AKA Facebook的CEO，他曾经分道扬镳并打过一场沸沸扬扬的天价官司的老友，不会用这种方式调戏他。Eduardo一时搞不清Mark是什么意思，可能他们太久没联系，Mark发展出来了新的冷幽默的方式？这样说来其实这句话确实还挺有趣的，Eduardo决定顺着他的话继续开玩笑。

Eduardo：那我会砸了你的电脑，然后把你告上法庭。

Mark：随时欢迎。如果你过来，Facebook总部的电脑你想砸哪台砸哪台。

Eduardo：我看你只是想更新一批公司的电脑了。

Mark：如果你喜欢这么理解的话。

他们俩就这样你一言我一语地聊了下去，就好像这么多年以来他们没有过任何分歧，一直是最亲密的朋友一般。过了十几分钟，Mark回复了一句“去开会了”，才停下对话。Eduardo把玩着手机，心中波澜起伏，不知为何他忽然觉得房间很空荡，而自己有些孤单。

为了打消这种念头，Eduardo打开了电脑开始处理工作邮件。上一阶段的工作已经在收尾，之后他打算给自己放一个长假，好好放松一下这段时间紧绷的神经。手机安静地躺在他手边，他一开始还会忍不住看几眼，等到全神贯注投入进工作之后，就无暇顾及了。吃完午饭Eduardo开车去了公司处理一些事情，等他想起来看手机时，才发现Mark又发了几条信息，还提到了Facebook准备在新加坡建立信息中心的事情。

Eduardo赶紧回复了他。没想到Mark下一刻就问“现在忙吗”，在Eduardo说“不忙”之后，Mark的电话就打了过来。

这一次他们又聊了半个小时。Mark表示打字没有电话效率高，然后他们从信息中心聊到了互联网产业的发展，又聊到了Eduardo是否会移民新加坡，如果不是Eduardo的助理有事敲门，恐怕他们还能再聊好几个小时。Eduardo不由得感叹，Mark的脾气虽然较以前温和了不少，但是看待事物的洞察力却比之前更加敏锐了，而且增加了一种上位者的压迫气势。当他发表观点时，别人会不由自主地信服。

Eduardo本以为这个电话的余威也就到此为止了，没想到这还只是个开始。之后的一个礼拜，Mark时不时就会给他发一些信息，偏偏还都是Eduardo感兴趣的话题。小到生活中的琐事，大到政治局势，往前追溯到哈佛同窗时期的回忆和几位老友的发展，向后眺望到行业未来前景等等。几乎没有什么事情是他们不能聊的。虽然两个人都很忙，聊得有些断断续续，但是每天都会说上几句。

这种亲密让Eduardo有点想要逃避，他试过故意不回复Mark的信息，但是Mark仿佛毫不在意，或者说他完全不把这理解成一种拒绝，该发什么照常发。Eduardo实在不好意思晾着对方，最后还是忍不住回复了。一段时间下来，他们的距离迅速拉近，Eduardo甚至怀疑自己又成为了那个世界上最了解Mark的人。

等等，他真的了解过Mark吗？

——不，从前不，现在也不。他在这件事上是犯过错，栽过跟头的。

刚到新加坡时，他接受过很长一段时间的心理咨询。十几次咨询过后，他们终于取得了一次重大的进展。Eduardo直到今日依然清楚地记得那个场景。

他的心理咨询师Dr. Cheong坐在电脑桌后面，而他坐在电脑桌前的一把椅子上，正对着另一把空椅子。那把椅子上贴了一张简单的黄色便利贴，上面写着“Mark Zuckerberg”。

一开始这种训练总不会很顺利，Eduardo需要时间进入状态。但是几次训练之后，在Dr. Cheong的指导下Eduardo已经有了一些经验，可以做到用第一人称对着空椅子说话了。

Eduardo看着椅子，想象上面坐着一个身材单薄，但气势逼人的卷毛年轻人，他双手环抱在胸前，微微歪着头，有些不耐烦地向上看着，神情冷淡而倨傲。

“Mark。”当这个形象在心中逐渐现形的时候，他深吸一口气：“我们谈谈。”

他不太敢看那张椅子，强迫自己继续说下去：“在质证桌上我说我曾经是你唯一的朋友。其实我说的时候，心里是怀疑的。我当时只是想嘲讽你没什么人缘而已。”

“可是我说出来这句话之后，自己也忍不住想，你到底有没有把我当过朋友呢？”

“这个问题我想了很久，也没有答案。”

Eduardo的手肘架在膝盖上，双手捂住脸，过了一会才露出一双疲惫的眼睛，盯着椅子上不存在的Mark。

“如果你从来没有把我当过朋友，为什么有什么事你都会第一时间和我说？为什么你一个礼拜四五天都和我混在一起？为什么你会让我睡在你的床上？为什么你从不和其他任何人这么亲近？”

“为什么要给我这种错觉，让我觉得……”

Eduardo卡住了，他深吸了一口气。

“好吧，也许你曾经确实把我当成朋友，你和别人也是这么介绍我的。我不知道是否是我们对朋友的定义不同，”他自嘲地笑一笑，“但是一般人不会轻易出卖朋友。”

“我的意思是，我知道我当时做的不对。我没跟上你的思路，我不该冻结那张卡，我差点害死Facebook ，对不起！但是如果你真的把我当朋友，Mark，你为什么不和我说呢？”

“我承认我看的没有Sean和你远，我不了解硅谷的游戏规则。但是你就不能停下来等一等，让我跟上你吗？好吧，我落下了，我不适合Facebook，你也可以直接告诉我，你可以和我大吵一架然后把我赶出公司，你有很多办法可以把我踢开，但是你怎么可以骗我？你为什么要骗我？”

“你怎么可以在给我设下这样的陷阱之后，还笑着和我聊天呢？你知不知道我有多么重视Facebook，有多么在意你？我好不容易进了凤凰社，你一上来就让我给他们的邮箱发Facebook的地址，我也同意了。你需要资金，我就给了。你一个电话让我从纽约飞过去，你说我们做到了，我连夜就飞过去。上帝啊，你知道我当时有多么为你高兴吗？”

Eduardo的状态一直很平静，没有声嘶力竭的怒火和控诉，像是在讲述别人的故事一样，只是眼睛和鼻子逐渐红了起来。他不时笑着摇摇头，笑容里载满嘲弄，说不出是伤心，失望亦或是愤怒。他的目光一直落在地上，好像那光滑的地板上写满了台词，每说完一句话他才抬起来看一看那张便利贴，似乎想要观察Mark的反应。

“你让我觉得我很愚蠢，很天真，竟然会犯这样低级的错误，居然没有细看就签下一份合同。你让我成为了别人眼中的笑柄，我走到哪里，那些议论就跟到哪里。我父亲……他很失望，我丢尽了他的脸面……”

“我实在不能理解你为什么可以这样残酷地对一个人。我的意思是，哪怕你从来没有把我当成朋友，你只是把我当成一个跟班，一台能提供资金的提款机，一个笨拙的合作者，这么久下来也总该有一点感情吧？你有没有过一个瞬间，考虑过你这样做我会是什么感受？”

“你知不知道你这样做，让我以后再也没办法信任任何人了？我不知道我对别人好的时候，他们背后会不会算计我。因为我根本是一个毫无判断能力的人，我分辨不了真情和假意，我没有看人的眼光，我感情用事，我现在真的不知道以后该怎么投资，怎么交朋友，怎么生活……”

Eduardo忽然顿住了，嘴唇蠕动着，像卡住的磁带一样。他深吸了一口气，慢慢吐出来，嘴角嘲弄地翘起，终于还是把最后一句话说了出来：“……怎么爱人？”

“Mark，”他不敢看那张椅子，十指交叉的双手用力握了握，低着头喃喃自语，“你到底知不知道，我当时有多……喜欢你？你有没有想过我为什么要做这一切，我真的只是为了Facebook吗？”

他的眼睛重重闭上，两行眼泪无声地淌落下来。

“你什么都不知道，在你眼里这些都是无关紧要的。”

***

“好的，再聊。”

Mark挂上和Eduardo的电话，心情甚好地合上笔记本电脑，完全无视了刚刚进来看到了屏幕的Max“Boss你真的不是一般的变态诶”的眼光。

被自家助理发现自己某种程度上的痴汉倾向，并不在Mark的计划范围内。但是既然已经被发现了，Mark也就懒得瞒着了。倒是Max感觉压力山大，就算再怎么被Mark压榨都不敢辞职了。他知道的秘密太多，想跑路怕被Mark暗杀。

每每想到这里，Max就后悔那天帮Mark去取材料。

半年前那天，Mark不小心把一份合同落在了家里。CEO走不开，他的家又不能让随便什么实习生进去，任务便自然而然落到了第一助理Max的头上。

Mark上上下下打量了他半天，最终还是同意了让他去取文件。

“可能是被我不小心放进床头柜了，”Mark不情愿地说，“和其他东西一起。找的时候不要翻乱了。”

Max一边毕恭毕敬地答应着，一边在心里吐槽Mark小心过头，怕不是有什么被害妄想症。他都在助理位置干了小一年了，一直兢兢业业，难道还要被怀疑是谷歌派来的卧底不成？

等他到了Mark家里，打开他床头柜下面的抽屉，才明白发生了什么。

那是一个文件夹，里面放满了访谈和新闻的剪报以及照片，所有内容都围绕着同一个人——Eduardo Saverin。如果他没记错，那正是Facebook的创始人之一，自家老板的大学同学。在加入Facebook之前，他一直相信传言，以为Mark和Saverin之间有很深的龃龉。直到他看到这个文件夹，才意识到事情可能比他想象的复杂得多，也深刻得多。有些资料看上去来自于新加坡当地的纸媒，不知道Mark怎么想办法搞来的。

那份文件就夹在文件夹中间，旁边是Mark大学时代和Saverin先生的照片。他们坐在同一张床上，Mark皱着眉头直视镜头，目光锐利，而Saverin先生则满含笑意，温柔地凝眸看着Mark。一旁的Dustin Moskovitz先生只露出来半张脸，看上去气呼呼的。照片似乎已经有些年头了，四个角因为长期被人拿在手中摩挲而有些磨损。

Max小心翼翼地拿出合同文件，将文件夹收好放回抽屉深处，并在心中暗暗祈祷这件事不会影响自己的职业生涯。被迫看到老板的私人生活什么的——他不会因为这个被穿小鞋吧？

幸运的是，Mark并没有因为被他窥见了私生活的一角而为难他。不幸的是，他从此成为了彻头彻尾的私人助理——Mark干脆把一部分收集Eduardo信息的任务交给了他。这一切当然不能被任何人察觉，否则Max都可以想象新闻头条会怎么写了（惊！Facebook掌舵人Zuckerberg竟常年偷偷关注前合伙人Saverin，是命中注定还是另有隐情？），所以一切必须暗中进行。半年过后，完全不认识Eduardo的Max，已经清楚地知道他最爱喝哪一款酒最爱用哪一台跑车，最近正在投资什么项目，甚至和谁约过会了。

一开始Max还以为Mark有什么针对此人的行动，到后面他才逐渐意识到，关注Eduardo早已成为Mark生活中的一部分，仅此而已，好像是他的一种习惯。没有任何目的和想法，只是偏执般想要了解Eduardo的一举一动。

这两个人到底是什么关系呢？Max不禁想。当然，他没有傻到拿这个问题去问Mark。但是当他看到Mark在工作之余对着Eduardo的照片发呆时，他的心中已经有了猜测。

每每想到这里，就连Max都不禁感叹——造化弄人。


	3. 年少有为

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 假如我年少有为不自卑  
> 懂得什么是珍贵  
> 那些美梦  
> 没给你我一生有愧

Mark一直都知道Eduardo喜欢自己。

这太明显了，明显到连他这样对感情不敏感的人都能隐隐感觉到一点什么。但是他真正确定这件事，是在那个夜晚。

那天，Eduardo因为凤凰社的Punch派对被灌得有些醉了。半夜接到Eduardo电话的时候，Mark一下子就听出来了。Eduardo的声音变得比平时还要绵软，仿佛拉长的棉花糖，问他能不能去柯克兰借宿，因为他不想留在凤凰社那边，回艾略特又太远。清醒时的Eduardo一向克制有礼，即使Mark和他关系再好也不会提出这种麻烦人的要求。这让Mark觉得很新奇，几乎没有思考就答应了。

当醉醺醺的Eduardo敲开门时，Mark主动去接他。大门一打开，他就对上了那双大大的棕色眼睛，因为醉意而显得格外水润。

“抱歉，Mark，”Eduardo双颊桃红，傻乎乎地说，“我没有打扰你们吧。”

Mark没见过这样的Eduardo，有点恼怒于他允许自己醉到这个程度，同时又觉得他这样挺有意思。Eduardo像是想要装成大人的幼稚园小朋友，努力维持着清醒的姿态，实际上醉得连完整的话都说不出来，只会用傻笑来搪塞别人。

“当然，”Mark把他让进来，因为他身上浓重的酒味而皱了皱眉，“你可以先去洗个澡。”

Eduardo经常留宿柯克兰，他甚至有一套换洗衣物留在这边。所以他乖乖去洗了个澡，然后香喷喷地躺到了Mark床上，转眼便呼呼地睡着了。

还挺可爱。Mark在他的呼吸声中静静敲着代码，感到温馨而舒服，写完一整段后他放松了一下，侧头看见Eduardo时忍不住这样想着。不知道过了多久，Mark有些疲倦了，打了个哈欠缩在椅子上准备打一会盹。

当他醒来时，他意识到Eduardo正在小心翼翼地给他披上薄毯。原本有些发冷的身体一下子被暖融融的毯子温柔覆盖，那毯子上有Eduardo的体温。下一秒轻轻靠近的，是Eduardo的脸颊。

他能感觉到Eduardo的呼吸变得急促了，轻轻热热地吹在他脸上。他有点犹豫不决地靠近了Mark

，终于在他唇角落下一吻。那双唇很柔软，让Mark想到了棉花糖，又或者是玫瑰花瓣那种细腻的质感。他吻得很轻，小心翼翼得，像蝴蝶般轻巧地落在Mark的脸颊上。Mark很惊奇，但他完全感觉不到任何反感，反而被刺激出了某种征服欲，在那一瞬间Mark甚至想揽住他吻回去，示范一下真正的吻应该是什么样的，紧接着又为自己会有这种想法而吃了一惊。

但是Eduardo并没有给他这样的机会。在那一吻落下后，他像受惊的兔子一样迅速蹿回了床上，把自己埋进了被子里。

“Wardo喜欢我。”Mark想着，睁开了眼睛，感觉之前曾经觉察到的些微蛛丝马迹在这一刻终于串到了一起，形成了完整的链条。这让Mark觉得舒适，他喜欢掌握事情全貌的这种感觉。他看向床上的Eduardo，思考着这个时候该说些什么。

Eduardo是个很好的朋友，不知道如果把这种关系发展成恋人，会是什么样子。Mark想起自己的择偶标准，聪明，这一点Eduardo绝对够格。虽然Mark对经济学不是很了解，但是Eduardo的优秀他是认可的。长相，值得一个不错的分数。Eduardo相貌英俊，看着顺眼得很。而且他有健身的习惯，Mark回想起Eduardo西装包裹下的身材，认为手感应该不错。性，不好说，不过Mark对男人之间的这种事也不是全无概念，理论上讲只要操作得当，不会比和女人差。性格，基本上可以给满分，Eduardo是他人生中相处得最舒服的人之一。

Mark越想越觉得这是个不错的主意，甚至懊恼起自己之前为什么没有想到过这一点。与其在茫茫人海中不断寻找约会对象，看看能不能处得来，为什么不和本来就处得好的朋友试试上♂床呢？

Mark简直迫不及待要和Eduardo分享他最新的理论了，他保存好电脑上的内容，坐到了床上。这一下就把已经睡着Eduardo惊醒了，他困的不得了，只在梦中软软地喊了声“Mark”。

看到他这个样子，Mark觉得没必要急在一时，而且被Eduardo捂得热烘烘的被子看上去也很有诱惑力。Mark顺势躺了进去，不知出于何种冲动，他搂住Eduardo的腰，抢了他一半被子盖在身上。而Eduardo则迷迷糊糊地靠上了他的肩膀，柔软的头发蹭在他下巴上。

手感确实不错。这是Mark在入睡前的最后一个想法。

等到Mark第二天醒来时，Eduardo已经洗漱完了，他换上了新衬衫，又恢复了平时从容得体的样子，笑着和Mark打了个招呼。

Eduardo看上去完全不记得前一天晚上发生了什么，不然他肯定会因为羞赧而抬不起头的。Mark想着，从桌子上拿起Eduardo下楼买好的热咖啡喝了一口，看着Eduardo收拾着皱巴巴的西装，准备送去干洗店。

“Wardo。”Mark放下杯子，准备和Eduardo谈谈他的新想法。

“嗯？”Eduardo很自然地看向他。

Mark刚想说，就看到Eduardo的衬衫领子有一处折了进去，可能是早上换衣服时太仓促了。他招招手，把不明所以的Eduardo拉了过来，帮他把衣领翻好。当他靠近时，Eduardo的耳朵迅速红了起来。

“啊，谢谢。”Eduardo红着脸说，眼神乱瞟。

Mark的嘴角翘了起来，觉得Eduardo很可爱的同时突然不是很想和他谈了，至少不是现在。从某种程度上他觉得现在这个阶段值得再拉长一点，来日方长。反正他已经掌握了先机，所有事情都会在控制之下。在他内心深处某个角落莫名有这样一种感觉，那个可爱的、反应迟钝的、完全不懂如何掩饰自己感情的Eduardo和怦然心动的他抱在一起的夜晚，他不想和任何人分享，包括另一个当事人Eduardo。

于是他在内心把这件事默默搁置了起来，全身心投入到了Facebook的建设上去。Dustin和Chris也被拉了进来，反正是舍友，不用也浪费。

再后来，Sean出现了。

现在的Mark已经见识过大风大浪，十个Sean来了都没办法轻易说动他了。回想起当初自己表现出的对Sean的仰慕和叹服，现在的Mark只想删除回忆。

但是在几年前，他还是一个初出茅庐的年轻人。比起来，Sean则是一个有一定经验，也有足够野心的前辈，清楚地了解互联网行业的游戏规则。Mark很多模模糊糊的想法都能被他一语道破，对于Facebook而言，Sean确实是一个在合适的时间出现的有用的人。

Mark知道Sean和Eduardo互相看不顺眼，懒得管的同时又觉得很不满。Eduardo和他内心的理想模型逐渐有了偏差，这让他觉得很不爽。越到后面，他越能确定，Eduardo不适合Facebook。但是他内心深处又隐隐希望Eduardo能早点反应过来，跟上他们，让他觉得自己没看错人，然后把那被搁置的约会计划提上日程。

但Eduardo没有，他没办法忍耐Sean，甚至幼稚地冻结了银行卡。

Mark真的想不明白他在做什么，Eduardo坚持在纽约找广告商，但是他们所做的一切都在帕罗奥图展开。他应该过来，加入他们的团队，而不是在纽约独自奋战，试图去说服一些根本不懂Facebook的理念的人来投资。Mark甚至清楚地告诉了他，他需要Eduardo在这里。他把正确的方向指了出来，他只要听话事情就还有救。

而Eduardo所做的，居然是通过冻结银行卡来获得他的注意力。

最终，Mark不得不承认，Eduardo不是合适的人。Sean说的没错，Eduardo从来不是Facebook的一份子，他在做无用功。他们在浪费彼此的时间。

Mark从未如此失望。这种失望既是对Eduardo，又是对那个曾经对Eduardo满怀期待，对他们一起并肩战斗的日子满怀期待的自己。现在他要和其他人一起经营Facebook了，Sean，Dustin他们，他对他们从未有过对Eduardo的那种感觉，但他们甚至都比Eduardo做的好得多。

这些话他没办法说出口，复杂的情绪和冲上头的愤怒烦躁让他做了一个后悔终生的决定——他为Eduardo设计了一个陷阱。

或者更确切地说，一场伏击。

Eduardo赶来签合同的时候，Mark心底有一种隐秘的期待，希望他能看出来那是一个陷阱，然后和他大吵一架。也许他们可以把事情说开，让事情留出几分余地来。

但是Eduardo没有，他真的看也不看地签了那份文件。

他是真的很喜欢和信任Mark，意识到这一点让Mark感到一阵说不出的不适，好像自己做了什么十恶不赦的坏事一样。但Mark旋即便说服了自己：Eduardo表现得太不专业，太感情用事了。这样的人不该留在Facebook，他身为CEO，需要为公司做出正确的决定。

他没有错。这都是Eduardo的错。

Mark在心中强调。

但是当Eduardo知道一切后，气势汹汹地向他走来时，他还是很心虚。

这真的很奇怪，他什么都没有做错，为什么会这么心虚，甚至难过？不知道什么东西在他的胃里翻腾着，心脏也好像被人绑上了铅块，浑身发冷。

Eduardo真的很天真，他到这一刻才知道自己不是Facebook的一份子，甚至需要Sean来提醒他。Sean一直不喜欢Eduardo，此时当然乐于插刀。看到Eduardo眼眶红了，Mark很想让Sean闭嘴不要继续伤害Wardo。但是下一秒他又反应过来，这些话不说出来，Eduardo永远意识不到。

意识不到他落下多远。

很久之后，Mark才知道自己错在哪里。

Eduardo从一开始就没有对他隐瞒任何事情，他是哈佛投资协会主席，是经济系的优等生，可以在一个暑假用气象预测石油挣到30万美金，可以拿到华尔街最好的实习，他的能力是显而易见的。但是这并不等于他了解互联网，熟悉硅谷的节奏。

他是Mark最好的朋友，潜在的绝佳约会对象，也不代表他必须同时能有当好合伙人的能力。也不意味着他一定能读心一样读到Mark对Facebook的发展理念。

是Mark，把他拉到了Facebook这艘船上。是Mark，做出了错误的判断。是Mark，甚至不愿意好好和Eduardo解释一下，陪他成长，反而错误地期盼着Eduardo可以无师自通，达到他内心的全部要求。

所以应该对这一切负责的人，是Mark自己。

这道理反过来也说得通，Eduardo不是他心目中的理想合伙人，不代表Eduardo就应该失去作为最好朋友和约会对象的资格。

Mark在这之后又遇到了很多很多人，能够当好合作伙伴、工作能力很强的人他遇到了很多。

但是像Eduardo那样为他默默付出，不求回报，并且让他货真价实感到心动的人，再也没有了。这一切正是他亲手造成，罪有应得。

Mark至今都记得Eduardo在质证桌上说的每一句话。

那时的Eduardo像受了伤的刺猬一样竖起全身的刺，表现得十足冷漠和防备。他高昂着头，看都不愿意看一眼Mark，恨不得多说几句难听的话也刺伤一下Mark。

而Mark怎会让他如愿？他的冷漠和刻薄只会更甚，心情也极度恶劣，整个人如同一张紧绷的弓。他不想展现出哪怕一丁点的遗憾、难过、失落或者痛苦，即使这些情绪在这几天时不时就会排山倒海一样向他袭来。因为没有人比他更加清楚，他和Eduardo之间是彻底玩完了。

如果在他们坐在这里听那几个律师说难听话时，突然地震或者风暴来袭，Mark会毫不犹豫冲上去，带上Eduardo一起逃走。

如果一个丧心病狂的恐怖分子此时包围了大楼，Mark会想尽一切办法保护Eduardo周全。

如果Eduardo像从前一样，真诚地温柔地谦卑地问他为什么会做这一切，他会毫不犹豫地把心里的失望和郁闷发泄到他身上，然后如果Eduardo和他道歉，他也会和Eduardo道歉，然后告诉他，即使如此他们仍然可以是朋友，甚至他还想和他发展一些超出友谊的关系。

如果Eduardo此时站起来，约他一起去图书馆的书堆中做♂爱，他会耸耸肩，说“为什么不呢”，然后两个人一起逃离这让人窒息的房间，像私奔一样。

但是这发生的概率比外星人突然闯进来还要低。

——这些事情的可能性都太低，低到可以被完全排除，Mark清楚地知道什么也不会发生。

他们之间从此就要走上陌路，他毫不怀疑这一点。Eduardo看向他的眼神冷冰冰的，偶尔一闪而过某种有厌恶。而他也毫不犹豫地用同等的傲慢无礼回击。

这件事，这段关系，注定走向这样的结局。

有一次，Mark走进卫生间时，Eduardo正在洗手池前洗脸。他撑着洗手池的台子，静静缓了一会儿，才抽出几张纸巾擦干脸上和手上的水珠。

然后Mark就看见他身体微微一晃，似乎要倒下去。

“Wardo。”Mark脱口而出，上前扶住了Eduardo，让他靠着墙壁休息一下。

“谢谢。”Eduardo恢复了一点力气之后，迅速将自己的手臂抽离，好像在躲什么瘟疫一样，“叫我Saverin。”

Mark站在原地静静地注视着他，Eduardo的脸色很不好。和Mark他们不同，Eduardo还需要继续完成学业，这导致他不得不一心两用，有时Mark看到他在打官司的间隙还要争分夺秒去看那些厚厚的经济学著作，为考试或论文做准备。同时，Mark也知道外界对这场官司有多么关注，而Eduardo承担了多少嘲笑和压力。在大部分时间他会控制自己不去想这些，可现在Eduardo在他面前。

“别那么看着我，我没事。”Eduardo举起手解释，“可能只是有点低血糖加上睡眠不足，今天还没来得及吃饭。”

他坚定地看着Mark，疲惫憔悴的脸上浮现出冷硬的神色：“我会坚持到底的，直到我拿回属于我的东西。在这之前，我不会倒下。”

“你最好是。”Mark退后一步，转身进了卫生间。

在那以后，Eduardo那一刻的表情经常出现在Mark的脑海，好像被用刀子刻进了他的记忆里一般。

不管表面上的Mark有多么自大和冷淡，在他心中，他为Eduardo所表现出来的样子而动容。恢复了清醒后的略带冷漠的Wardo看上去更加有魅力了，像一把出鞘的利剑，Mark不止一次听到了几个助理女孩在背后暗地讨论他。

他的印象中从此留下两个Eduardo，一个开朗爱笑，对他充满信任，和他一起度过了很多美妙的大学时光。他们会一起上课，一起吃饭，一起讨论所有新鲜事物。他曾躺在Mark的床上，曾完全融入了H33这帮人之中，曾在夜晚偷偷亲吻他，曾默默无闻毫无指望地爱过他。

另一个冷静坚忍，所有受过的伤害将他打磨的锋利又强韧，哪怕受尽艰辛，他也要昂起头毫不客气地对遭遇到的背叛进行回击，战斗到最后一刻。他会在质证桌上毫不留情地叙述Mark曾经做过的事情，甚至嘲讽Mark。他从此再没给过Mark好脸色，没露出过一丝笑容，对他避之不及，拒人于千里之外。

和解达成之后，Mark和Eduardo站了起来，握了握手。Mark知道Eduardo会在他之后伸出手来只是习惯性的风度使然，不好把他晾在那里而已。实际上他根本不想和他握手。

他们的手只轻轻一碰，双方还来不及感觉到对方掌心的温度，Eduardo就迅速把手收了回去。他那双明亮的眼睛看了一眼Mark，没有说话，也不需要说话，千言万语尽在不言中，Mark知道那是一种告别。

他们从此不会再联络，永远退出了彼此的人生。

两个人各自设想过的未来和曾经的一切终成幻梦。

是的，这个人曾经让Mark对未来有所期待，却再也不会出现在他的未来里。

直到那一刻，Mark才明白，有时人会伤害自己爱的人。

还有时，人会爱上自己伤害的人。


	4. 承认

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你承认吧，你需要我  
> 可你需要更多的是勇气  
> 你害怕失去，更害怕一个人的孤寂
> 
> 我承认了，我需要你  
> 选择友谊是对爱情的逃避  
> 试着抛开怀疑  
> 因为我已经无力再抗拒

“上帝啊，Mark，”Eduardo笑着说，一边擦掉眼角笑出来的泪珠，“然后呢？”

Mark耸了耸肩：“然后我说，如果你要这样想我也没办法。”

“她当然会这么想，Mark，你真的不懂女孩子的心。”Eduardo感叹道，连他都有些同情那位Mark的前女友了，“难怪你们最后分手了。”

“是她没办法理解我。”Mark理所当然地说，“这只能说明我们不合适，为什么我要去配合她而不是她来配合我？”

“是的，所有人都应该来配合你。”Eduardo嘲讽，故意咳嗽了一声，用平板的语气说，“我可是CEO，碧池。”

一次愉快的通话，毫无疑问。

“你怎么知道？我没怎么用过那张名片。”Mark有点恼羞成怒地说，“顺带一提，你模仿得完全不像。”

“我就是知道。”Eduardo笑眯眯地，“抱歉，可能你太有名了吧。连我这个在新加坡的人都听到了你的传说。”

“Wardo……”Mark放低了一点声音，“听上去你一直在关注我？”

“对不起。”Eduardo快活地说，“原谅我吧，好久没听到你讲这些了。”

“不如你来讲讲你的遭遇。”Mark说。

“哦，”Eduardo哀叹一声，“你不会有兴趣的，Mark，真的很无聊。”

“说来听听。”

Eduardo有点犹豫，但是他并没有想太多。

“好吧。”

“Christy也是哈佛毕业的，我是在来新加坡后的第二年认识她的。”Eduardo有点赧然地说。

Eduardo的声音透露出一丝怀念。

他和Christy是在一次酒会上认识的，但是他在新加坡的事业刚刚走上正轨。他当时喝的稍微有点上头了，一身红色低胸吊带裙的Christy就这样闯入他的眼帘，看上去美得惊人。她主动上来和他搭话，表现得大胆风趣。他们几乎在酒会一结束就双双去开了房间。

第二天早晨，Eduardo睡醒了，宿醉和前一天激烈的“双人运动”让他有点疲倦，脑海中还停留着Christy的双臂搂住他脖子，红唇凑上来和他接吻的图景。忽然之间身上有些凉意，他抬起头，发现窗户打开了一条缝隙，微风把窗帘吹得不断摆动，像舞者翩然起伏的裙裾。

他听见键盘不断被敲击的清脆声音，那是Christy。她正背对着他坐在桌子前，聚精会神地打着字。她身上穿着浴袍，蓬松的头发被随意挽起，阳光照在她不施脂粉的侧脸上，看上去简直像一个宅在家里办公的什么IT达人一样。

Eduardo恍惚了一下。

似乎是感觉到Eduardo睡醒了，她回过头笑着道了声早安，解释说她临时需要处理公司的一个紧急邮件，然后马上转过去继续工作了。

Eduardo起床去洗了个澡，然后打电话叫客房服务送了两份早餐上来。Christy的事情正好在早餐送来时告一段落，她伸了个懒腰，又打了个哈欠，转过头看着Eduardo笑一笑接过早餐餐盘。

一种陌生又熟悉的情感在内心流动，Eduardo放下咖啡，从背后按住Christy的肩膀，在她仰起头时俯身吻上她的嘴唇。

……

Mark把马克杯放到咖啡机下面，然后按下按钮。瞬间，咖啡的浓香充满了房间。

“听上去挺不错。”Mark干巴巴地说，像在念台词，“她一定很漂亮。”

“她很性感，就是脾气有点儿……冲？有一次她找我很久，但是我太忙了把她的事情忘得一干二净，把她气坏了。后来我买了一条丝巾给她赔罪，她直接把它点燃了……哦，上帝啊。总之，我确实应付不了她，我们就分手了。”Eduardo说。

Mark喝了一口咖啡，没有说话。

“但是她现在结婚了。”他笑起来，Mark可以想象出他弯起的眼角旁边有怎样温柔的纹路：“天呐，他们真是幸福的一对。在婚礼上，你知道的……所有人都被感染了。”

“我不明白这和你有什么关系。”Mark说，“很明显你对她并没有念念不忘，为什么她结婚让你这么高兴？”

“虽然我们分手了，但她还是我的朋友。”Eduardo说，似乎也有点犹豫，“而且，我想……是那个情景，让我从内心深处产生一种……欢乐。”

“让我觉得人与人之间的关系很美好。”他补充道。

“换言之，和你内心对亲密关系的渴望产生了共鸣。”Mark总结，“也就是说，你想要像她一样拥有一段受法律保障的婚姻关系，但是同时你又没有合适的对象。”

“上帝啊Mark，”Eduardo笑着说，“哈佛应该把心理学的学士学位给你的。”

“实际上，如果你需要一个结婚对象，”Mark说，他舔了舔嘴唇，忽然觉得嗓子里有点干，“你可以考虑我。”

那一瞬间Eduardo还以为自己听错了，他掏掏耳朵：“你刚刚说什么？”

“我说，你可以和我结婚。”

“……”Eduardo疑惑地看着手机，思考是自己正在做梦，还是Mark的网络被什么人黑掉了，而对方不图名不图利，唯一的目的是用恶作剧吓倒大洋彼岸的Facebook前合伙人。

“Wardo？”

“啊，我在听，我就是……你知道你在说什么吗？”Eduardo结结巴巴地说。

“有什么问题吗？”Mark理所当然似地反问。

“哪里都是问题吧。”Eduardo心情很复杂，震惊无奈好笑都有，更多的是迷惑，“先不说我在新加坡，你在美国这件事，Mark，我一直以为你是直的？”

“性别对我来说不是问题，尤其是在那个人是你的情况下。而且在加州同性伴侣关系是合法的，可以享受和异性恋夫妇同等的待遇。我想同性婚姻法的出台也只是时间问题。”

“可是，为什么是我？”Eduardo被Mark那种平静的语气折服了，居然顺着他的话头开始真的认真寻找对方说出这种话的可能性，“难道是Facebook出了什么问题吗？这和股份有关吗？”

“不，和股份无关，Facebook很好。”Mark迅速回复。

“那你……”

“这只和我的个人幸福有关。”Mark说。

不知道为什么，他一向平板的语气中竟然透露出一丝温柔。

Eduardo怔怔地听着，像是被什么人用魔法定在了原地。

“Wardo，你可以考虑一下我的提议。”Mark的语气中带着一丝诱哄的意味，“你不觉得这是个好主意吗？”

Eduardo伸展身体向后靠在床头，他望向窗外，目光似乎想要穿越千里，看到电话那一头人脸上的表情。此时的新加坡正值夜晚，黑色天鹅绒一样的夜空上，月亮散发着皎洁无瑕的光辉。忙碌了一天的人们正在准备入睡，只有酒吧街还灯火通明。

而此时的硅谷，年轻人们正迎着晨间金色的阳光陆续睁开双眼，准备开启一天的工作。

这就是他们之间的距离。

“Mark，”Eduardo的目光停留在遥远的一处，慢慢地说，“你知道我以前喜欢过你，是不是？”

过了许久，Mark握紧手机，轻轻嗯了一声。

Eduardo笑了。

他试图用轻松的语气说出这句话：“你是什么时候知道的？”

“你喝醉以后来柯克兰那次，不过我之前也有感觉到。”Mark说。

“啊，”Eduardo目光垂了下去，自嘲地笑了笑，“你知道。”

“但是我当时，没有搞清楚自己对你的感觉。”Mark犹豫着说，“等到我意识到对你的感情时，你已经不理我了……”

“我想，这恰恰说明我们之间已经没有可能了。”

被打断了。Mark一时说不出话来。

似乎意识到自己的语气过于严肃，Eduardo很快反应过来，缓和了语气说：“Mark，嘿，听我说，让这一页翻过去好吗？我们说好让过去的事情过去的。”

“不，Wardo。我反悔了。”

Eduardo一怔，只听见Mark一字一句地说：“我曾经说服自己不去找你，并不是因为我不想和你道歉或者什么原因，只是因为我觉得你不会想和我联系，不会想见到我。而只有你也想见我的时候，见面对你我来说才有意义。”

“但是现在，”Mark的声音笃定，“你主动来找我了。这说明我们想要的是同样的事情，那么我不会错过你，除非我想永远后悔。”

“可是，”Eduardo有点想生气了，“我来找你，是因为我想和老朋友叙叙旧，仅此而已。这并不代表我还对你念念不忘！何况，Mark Zuckerberg，你在意过我吗？”

“我当然在意你， 从过去到现在，你感受不到吗？”Mark反问道，像指出Eduardo犯的某个明显错误一般。

“在意我你之前就不会这样对我，Mark！那是一场伏击！”

“对不起！”Mark说，“你可能会觉得我没有资格，我之前也觉得我没有资格。但是我现在必须争取一下，这是我最后的机会。Wardo，听我说——”

Eduardo的胸口起伏着，他控制自己深呼吸，回忆之前和咨询师训练过的放松练习，让自己平静下来。

“Wardo，Facebook的股份上如你所说我们已经达成了共识，我们应该让过去的事情过去，”Mark的声音飘荡在Eduardo的卧室中，伴随着夜风，施了什么魔法似的多了几分真诚柔和，“但是，在未来，我希望你可以成为我永远的伴侣。”

Eduardo一时无言。

他应该生气，应该抗拒，但是Mark的语气无辜又诚恳，像过去无数次发生过的那样，他很难拒绝Mark的提议，所以Mark总能在他这里得到他想要的。

这次也一样吗？

“抱歉，”Eduardo说，太多情绪和思绪在他脑子里打转，像在制造一朵超大的棉花糖，“你知道这是不可能的……伴侣……为什么？”

Mark居然听懂了：“因为我爱你。这可以回答吗？”

Eduardo完全呆住了。

“我已经度过了七年没有你的日子，本来也并非无法忍受。”Mark越说越理直气壮，“但是现在你出现了。我不能忍受你出现又消失，你必须对我负责。”

Eduardo现在是真的不知道说什么了，重新联系以来Mark大多数时间表现得都比之前温和的多，他几乎忘记了强词夺理是这家伙的专长，而曾经的他不知出于何种心理每每让步于Mark的说法。

“那我也不能忍受你突然在七年后说爱我，在这么多事情之后。说真的，Mark，你说的爱是我理解的那种爱吗？”Eduardo试图搞明白Mark到底在想什么。

“你为什么不自己来感受一下呢？”Mark说，“你不是正在休假吗？我们应该见一面。”

“我不能随意去美国。”Eduardo说。

“只要你想来，入关不是问题。我可以找人帮你处理。我也可以去找你。”Mark说。

“上帝啊。”Eduardo喃喃地说。

他的心脏在胸腔里剧烈地跳动起来，让他自己都感到难以理解——他居然为Mark的提议心动了。这个世界一定已经疯了，要么疯的就是他自己。Mark Zuckerberg就是个祸害。

“我不会去的。Mark，请你以后不要再提这件事了。”Eduardo说。

“我已经提了，时间无法倒退，而且我无法保证以后不再提。”

Eduardo几乎要恼火了：“我不想谈这个，你就不能哪怕一次听我的吗？我现在已经对你没有感觉了。”

“可是我对你有，你知道共鸣（resonance）吗？”Mark心平气和地说，像在科普什么知识，“物体之间存在共振，人的感情也一样。以前你喜欢我，这改变了我，让我也喜欢上了你。这个过程我们可以再重复一次，我有信心。”

共振？共鸣？Eduardo简直不知道Mark是怎么想的，用物理定律来描述感情？

“如果你一定要这样，”Eduardo恶狠狠地说，“那我想我们没有必要再聊下去了。是时候让生活回到正轨了。”

“我知道你现在接受不了，”Mark说，他刚刚换好衣服拉开了窗帘，“我们可以慢慢来，你先好好考虑一下我的提议。”

“我不需要考虑。还需要我说多少次？这是不可能的。”Eduardo说，为Mark游刃有余的语气感到心烦意乱，不知道是该从主观意愿反驳，还是从客观条件否认。总之这个提议不管怎么看，都离谱得不能再多了。

“你最终会考虑的。我知道。”Mark气定神闲地说。

……

“是吗？那走着瞧吧，Mark。”

说完这句话，Eduardo果断挂掉了电话。然后动动手指，毫不犹豫地把Mark拉进了黑名单。

***

“您拨打的电话已关机，即将为您转接语音信箱。”

Max走进办公室时，看到的就是Mark挂断电话后若有所思的表情。

“事情办好了？”Mark淡淡地问。

“是的，已经确认过了。Saverin先生现在可以合法入境。”所以终于要见面了吗？Max在心中暗暗猜测，但是并没有问出口。

Mark正在电脑上查看自己本周的行程表，从上周和Eduardo联系上开始，他就嘱咐Max压缩他的日常安排，把原本放到后面的工作和会议提前完成，目的是空出这周末的时间。

“帮我订一张去新加坡的机票，周五上午的会议结束后马上出发。”

Mark一边敲打键盘，一边说。

“好的，”Max记下，“你要在那边呆几天？需要预定新加坡那边的酒店吗？”

“先定三天的吧。”Mark想了想说，“别忘了把Beast送去寄养。”

“我知道，像你之前每次出差一样。”Max说，“提前祝你此行一切顺利。”

Mark看了他一眼，露出“就你懂得多是吧”那种表情，低下头继续回复邮件。Max识趣地走出办公室，回到自己的工位。

等到他的身影消失，Mark才重新打开手机，看了一眼通讯人“Wardo”。头像是多年前一张Eduardo的照片，对着镜头笑得灿烂。

Wardo，你会承认，你还是喜欢我的。


	5. 我怀念的

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 自尊常常将人拖着  
> 把爱都走曲折  
> 假装了解是怕真相太赤裸裸  
> 狼狈比失去难受
> 
> 我怀念的 是无话不说  
> 我怀念的 是一起做梦  
> 我怀念的 是争吵以后  
> 还是想要爱你的冲动  
> ……  
> 我还有想要爱你的冲动

已经是深夜了，Eduardo无法入睡。

在床上辗转反侧一个小时以后，他终于咒骂了一声，从床上爬起来打开了灯。他去了趟卫生间，洗手的时候，看到镜子里略显憔悴的自己，一向颇有神采的他因为失眠而暗淡，只衬得一双眼睛格外明亮。

“这个疯子。”他咬牙切齿地诅咒着害自己失眠且无法享受假期的罪魁祸首，后悔自己没有在拉黑Mark之前狠狠骂他一顿。

一边想着，Eduardo一边不由自主地来到了书房。他坐在椅子上转了一圈，犹豫了一下还是打开了最底层的抽屉，从抽屉深处拿出来一本笔记本。

里面是他曾经在接受心理咨询时的“作业”。

他随手翻开，像打开一份尘封的回忆。

大部分的作业都是一些情绪日志，页面被分成两栏，左边写下的是一些让Eduardo感到痛苦的想法，右边则是在Dr. Cheong的帮助下，思考过后的自我纠正。

——我不该为了得到Mark的注意而冻结那张卡，我毁了一切。

——*任何人都会犯错，尤其是在感情中。我也是人，所以我也会犯错。

——我居然犯了这么简单的错误，我为自己而感到羞耻。

——*任何人都会犯错，即使如此也不是世界末日，我没有必要这样惩罚自己。

——所有人都瞧不起我，我来新加坡说明我在美国一败涂地。我是个逃兵。

——*“所有人”是一种以偏概全，这对仍在帮助和支持我的朋友而言不公平。新加坡的事业发展良好，说明我做了正确的选择。即使没有Facebook的事情，也许我也会来新加坡。

……

Eduardo想要看的不是这几页，所以很快就翻了过去。忽然，他的手指停住了。思绪好像穿越泛黄的纸页，回到了做咨询的时候。

那时Eduardo卡在了一个练习上，为了帮助他，Dr. Cheong提出由自己来扮演Eduardo，让Eduardo扮演Mark。

“我没办法……”Eduardo摇了摇头，感到很抵触，“我根本不了解他。”

“你不需要演得很完美，”心理咨询师的语气轻松，“我也并没有打算模仿你，只是为你提供更加理性的应对方式。”

“……好吧。”在基本的信任建立起来以后，Eduardo就很配合Dr. Cheong的治疗。虽然心境低落，但他想要改变现状，让生活变得更好的态度在大多数时候都是比较积极的。

他凝神想了想，放松地坐在椅子上，一只脚一下一下地拍打着地面，身体也不像之前那样挺得笔直，而是介于松弛与戒备之间。

“你想让我说什么？”他耸一下肩，有点不耐烦似的说。

Dr. Cheong温和地说：“你好，Mark。好久不见。”

“你和我聊天是在浪费时间。”Eduardo的语速很快，“我真后悔当初和你合作，害得我在Facebook发展最迅速的时候被困在质证桌上。”

“很遗憾你我不得不在这上面花费许多时间。但是我需要指出，你的陷阱合同也同样是导致这件事的原因。”Dr. Cheong回复道。

“我必须这样做，这是为了Facebook。”Eduardo说，略略抬起下巴露出讽刺的表情，“而且，你才是这一切的始作俑者。”

“我不明白，你可以解释给我听吗？”Dr. Cheong版的Eduardo完全没有被对方的挑衅影响，依旧十分从容 。

Eduardo的眉皱了起来：“这还用说吗？你根本什么都不懂吧。你在纽约一天坐十四小时地铁找广告商的时候，做的都是无用功。你根本意识不到Facebook不需要广告商，需要的是天使投资人，而同时Sean甚至连会面都联系好了。你拿什么和Sean比？和他比你就是个笑话。”

“你说的对，我当时确实没有看清Facebook的发展方向。我承认我犯了错，但是这并不意味着我处处不如Sean。而且这也不能成为你陷害我的理由。”

“那你冻结资金呢？你的感情用事可能会毁掉Facebook。还说什么想要得到我的注意力，你不知道我的注意力只会给Facebook吗？这简直幼稚的好笑。”

“是的，我当时确实感情用事，因为太在意你失去了分寸，某种程度上说幼稚也没错。可是这也不是你陷害我的理由，Mark。”

Eduardo深深吸了一口气，有些激烈地说：“这当然是我陷害你的理由，我得让你知道招惹我的下场，差点害死Facebook的下场。你完全是自作自受，你不配呆在Facebook，甚至不配体面的离开，因为你早早就被落下了！”

“我能理解你的愤怒和失望，但是即使我不适合Facebook，你也不需要采取这样的方式。你这样做会让我很伤心，也会让我对你失望。而且我是为Facebook提供最初资金的人，也为它付出了很多心力。”

“那又怎么样？除了提供资金，你什么都做不了了。你就是这样无能。”Eduardo嘲讽道，几乎忘记了自己正在扮演Mark。

“我为Facebook做的贡献也许没有你想象中的大，但是这不代表我没有做出贡献。何况这又如何可以说明我是一个无能的人呢？你能为我解释一下吗？”

“只有无能的人才会被感情影响，你不配喜欢我，你让我恶心！”

后面说了什么？Eduardo已经记不清了。

他只记得Dr. Cheong在发现自己的情绪在濒临崩溃边缘后，就及时停止了练习并给他递了一杯水。拿到这杯水，Eduardo才意识到自己的手在抖，他整个人都因为激烈的情绪而颤抖不停，像秋风中一片漂泊无依，簌簌抖动的落叶。那杯水被他拿在手中，自中心处荡起圈圈波纹。

他意识到自己在怕什么，但这很可笑。他把他赶出公司，他砸了他的电脑起诉了他。但是，他依然如此在意自己在对方眼中的形象。

在被这样对待之后，他依然……

看出他的症结所在，Dr. Cheong又给了他一项作业。

Eduardo低下头看着手中的本子，那一页纸依然被分成左右两栏。左边的标题写着“Mark +”，右边写着“Mark -”。

那是他曾经总结的Mark的优点和缺点。

他以为在经历了这么多事情以后，他已经想不出Mark的什么优点了，然而事实恰恰相反。对他来说，罗列Mark的优点太简单了：

聪明，有魅力，有创意，有魄力，善于决策，有领导力，高瞻远瞩，自律……

而缺点也一样显而易见，Eduardo看到自己写下的“情感淡漠，冷酷，缺乏共情能力，自以为是，难以沟通，过于强势……”等等。

他此刻回想从前，才意识到当他做这项作业时，内心已经在起变化了。这些优点说明，喜欢上Mark确实不是一件难事，他真的有他独特的魅力，让曾经的Eduardo难以招架，几乎不可自控地被吸引。

而那些伤害他的特质，正是Mark吸引他的地方的另一面，犹如阳光所到之处留下的阴影。

无数回忆涌入脑海，一时之间Eduardo也是百感交集。他勉强自己去睡觉，多年的训练让他可以轻松的进入睡眠，曾经碰一下都会痛得撕心裂肺的话题，在无数次剖析、讨论以及岁月河流的淘洗中，已经失去了割伤他的锋刃。

但是他无法控制梦境，而最近发生的事情又给了他新的刺激。他梦见了Mark，在梦中说“爱你”，诚恳地道歉的Mark，和在帕罗奥图雨夜和他争吵的Mark，在他签下合同时嘴角含着笑容收割胜利果实的Mark，无数片段走马灯一样叠加衔接，让他从梦境中惊醒过来。

他出了一身汗，大口大口喘着气，拿起床头柜上的水杯一饮而尽。

夜晚静谧，微风吹拂，房间里只有Eduardo自己静静的呼吸声。他已经记不清梦中出现了什么，只是发着呆，感受着内心那一分烦乱，一分好笑，一份怅然的梦之余威。

原来过了这么久，他还是这么轻易的就能影响到自己。

Eduardo想。

他几乎一夜没睡，但是良好的生物钟仍然没能允许他睡过九点。他胡乱吃了点东西，又收拾了一番家里，终于还是打开了手机。

手机里没有任何新的消息。

Eduardo的手指仿佛不受自己控制，鬼使神差地把Mark的号码从黑名单里放了出来。

几条信息瞬间涌进手机。

Mark：【文件】

Mark：别生气了，我错了。

Mark：我应该再过一段时间再和你提这个。

Mark：不过我终归是要提的，你可以理解为我们加快了进程。这样也节约了你的时间。

……

Eduardo叹了口气，嘴角向上翘了一下，然后迅速抿起唇，默默把Mark拖回了黑名单。他打开那份文件看了一眼，有些惊讶。不知道Mark用了什么办法，美国海关现在允许Eduardo在一定限制下入境美国。文件上罗列了一些条款和注意事项，比Eduardo设想的还是要宽松许多。

为了转移注意力，他打开熟悉的气象网站，在论坛区看着其他人追逐飓风的经历。时间果然过得很快，没多久就接近中午了。这时候他才突然想起他之前和Christy约了吃午饭，只好手忙脚乱地收拾了一番赴约。

他们约在一家熟悉的餐厅见面，算不上非常高档，但是主厨手艺非凡。因为不需要穿得很正式，再加上又是熟人，Eduardo只穿了一件T恤，搭配一件休闲西装，亦庄亦谐的风格加上他英俊的容貌，在人群中非常显眼。

他们落座以后点了餐，絮絮聊起天来。Christy和她的新婚丈夫即将离开新加坡度蜜月，此刻正是兴奋的时候，难免有些滔滔不绝。Eduardo含笑听着，试图集中注意力听她讲话，但是收效甚微。Mark的话像是长了翅膀的小精灵一样在他的脑子里转着圈，无论如何都赶不走。

“你看上去状态很棒。”Eduardo很清楚这种时候该说什么，不过他说的倒也是实话，Christy看上去闪闪发光，充满新婚的喜悦。

“但是你看起来有点糟糕，”婚姻显然没有影响Christy的泼辣犀利，她毫不犹豫地指出，“你不是在休假吗，Edu？为什么看上去好像通宵了一整宿的样子……难道昨晚有什么艳遇吗？”

她促狭地笑起来。

Eduardo本能地想要敷衍过去，但是同时他又意识到自己总是习惯躲开任何关于Mark的话题，搞得好像他很重要似的，这让他不禁反省自己是不是应该更直接地面对问题。Christy是最熟悉他的朋友之一，而且女人总是更擅长处理感情上的事。想到这里，他干脆坦诚相告：“实际上，我确实有些困扰……”

虽然依然有些犹豫，但是Eduardo最终还是向Christy和盘托出了整个故事，毕竟他真的很需要一个倾诉对象。这效果确实不错，说出来以后他心中轻松不少。

“哇哦。”Christy说，眼睛中闪烁着莫名的光芒，忽然激动地一拍桌子，“怪不得你当初对我不够上心，原来你是gay！你瞒得我好苦！”

“我是双性恋，”Eduardo有点心累，“我以为你早就知道？”

“可我没想到你和Zuckerberg……天啊，”Christy换上笑容开起玩笑，“别得罪我哦Edu，不然我就去卖消息给小报，然后赚一大笔钱。”

“他到底是怎么想的？”Eduardo抱怨道，奇怪，发疯的明明是Mark，为什么他的脸却在发热，“这太反常了，搞得我完全不知道怎么回复了。”

“当然是答应他，然后去找他啊！”Christy斩钉截铁地说。

“你到底是谁的朋友啊，女士？”Eduardo半开玩笑半认真地叹息。其实在说之前，他已经能猜到Christy会是这个反应了。但真的看到她说出这样的话，他的内心还是很复杂。Christy知道他们之间发生过的所有事，她怎么可以这么说？

“你应该给他一个机会。不然你自己也会后悔的。”Chrsty说，喝了一口苹果马天尼，“你看，你在犹豫，这就说明你还是被他的提议打动了。”

“我只是被吓到了。”Eduardo拧起眉毛。

“你在逃避。”Christy双手抱在胸前，“去吧，如果是我我肯定去。人一辈子能有几次这样的机会啊？这很酷。何况你都多久没谈恋爱了？”

Eduardo笑一笑，压抑住内心反驳的声音，只是端起杯子喝了口酒。作为绅士，他一般不会和女士在观点已经明确之后再争论不休。显然Christy觉得他和Mark之间发生的事情还挺浪漫，那她简直是大错特错了。

和Christy分开后，Eduardo的心中依然被烦躁填满。于是他去了熟悉的游泳馆好好运动了一整个下午，试图用多巴胺缓冲内心复杂冲突的各种思绪。但是等他精疲力尽地从泳池爬上岸，脑子里Mark的话语却变得更加清晰。

Eduardo有些无奈，又有些恼怒，感到自己似乎只是在做什么无用的抵抗。晚饭过后，他只感到自己更不想回家，他的别墅很大，本能地让他感觉到从未有过的空荡。

最后，他走进一家酒吧。

这是一家很高档的酒吧，装潢非常别致，乐队在舞台上演奏着听上去有些耳熟的流行情歌，三三两两的客人们跟着节奏打着拍子。Eduardo坐到吧台角落里，调酒师把酒单递到他手上。

Eduardo翻开酒单：“有什么推荐吗？”

“我们店的招牌，”调酒师也正沉浸在乐队主唱的歌声中，有些心不在焉地翻了一页酒单，用手指点了点几行鸡尾酒，“是潘趣酒（Punch）。”

Punch。

——I got punched by the Phoenix！

——Are you kidding？

那时候加入凤凰社对他们来说，已经是天大的不可思议的好事了。他们完全没有想到，在他们的未来中，凤凰社会成为一个微不足道的小插曲。

一个身材火辣的漂亮女人来到Eduardo身边，面带笑容地说：“一个人吗？”

Eduardo举起酒杯，略带客气地回复了一句“在等人”。女人识趣地走开了。

潘趣酒的度数不高，所以Eduardo又陆陆续续喝了几杯其他的。在这期间又来了几个想搭讪的人，全都被他不动声色地回绝了。

直到那个男人走到他面前。

男人是亚裔，有着一双微微上挑的迷人眼睛，看上去成熟英俊，穿衣打扮也十分讲究低调，Eduardo在走进这家店的第一眼就注意到了他。想必对方也是一样，毕竟相似的人之间会有某种相互联通的气场。在眼睁睁看着其他人碰了几个钉子后，男人终于忍不住也走上前和Eduardo搭话了。

他们果然很合得来，聊了几个回合以后，某种暗示已经昭然若揭。

Eduardo偷偷地在这个时候把Mark从黑名单里拖了出来。

如果他打电话过来，Eduardo想，那他就考虑一下他的建议。如果没有电话，他就和这位叫Eric的帅哥找个酒店度过一个快乐的夜晚好了。无论如何，今天都会是开心的一天，孤独这个词将与他无干。

他一边这样盘算着，一边适时地开了一个略带亲昵的玩笑，心中的乐队轻轻敲着鼓点，越来越快，越来越响。酒精放大了Eduardo的笑容，他开始不再收敛自己的魅力。Eric显然已经被他迷住了。

Eduardo的手指躁动地敲着酒杯，已经过去五分钟了。

就在此刻，电话响了。

那再普通不过的手机铃声，像下课铃声解放沉闷课堂中的学生一样解放了Eduardo的心，无数心思快乐地跑了出来。他这才意识到他有多么想要逃离面前这个各方面都很符合他要求的完美一夜情对象。

“不好意思。”Eduardo举着手机。

“请便。”Eric耸肩。

Eduardo走到酒吧后面僻静的小巷，接起电话。

“Wardo？”Mark说，“你可算把我从黑名单里放出来了。”

这话听上去怎么和撒娇似的？Eduardo确定自己已经喝高了。

“你一直在给我打电话吗？”他轻声问。

“怎么可能？”Mark说，“我还要工作呢。我每隔20分钟打一次。”

这是如假包换的Mark了，不过……“20分钟打一次也很麻烦。”

“我乐意。”Mark哼了一声。

Eduardo低下头笑了笑。

Mark绝口不提之前的事情，只和他很轻松地聊了几句，就因为还要工作匆匆结束了电话。Eduardo回到店里吧台旁，Eric看着他打趣：“是很重要的电话吧？”

“为什么这么问？”Eduardo脸红了。

“你的表情。”Eric说，“有一种……欢乐，让你看上去很不一样了。”

Eduardo呆呆地看着他，就好像他刚刚说了多么了不起的话。正当Eric想出声询问时，Eduardo突然抓起外套，一边打开钱包掏出几张现金压在酒杯下面：“抱歉，我得走了。”

“什么？”Eric还没有反应过来。

“赶时间。”Eduardo充满歉意地说。

话音未落，他示意调酒师自己留下的酒钱和小费，然后头也不回地离开了。

……

3月6日星期四，帕罗奥图时间下午三点。

Mark刚开完一个会议，回到办公室坐下，因为新出现的问题而烦躁地捏了捏鼻梁。因为想要腾出周末的时间，他最近有些过度劳累，睡眠的缺乏让他的脾气更加恶劣。进来送咖啡的实习生被吓得噤若寒蝉，连问好都说的磕磕巴巴，生怕被烦躁的暴君捉到什么纰漏。

滴滴。

Mark的私人手机响了一声。

这一声打断了Mark的思路，让他骂了一句。但是当他看到屏幕上的那行字时，突然什么都说不出来了。

而这行字，甚至不是一句话，没有一个词，只是一串看似毫无意义的编码。

但是Mark知道那是什么。一股陌生又猝不及防的甜意在他心里炸开。

Eduardo给他发过来的，是他的航班号。


	6. 那些年

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 那些年错过的大雨  
> 那些年错过的爱情  
> 好想拥抱你 拥抱错过的勇气  
> 曾经想征服全世界 到最后回首才发现  
> 这世界点点滴滴全部都是你
> 
> 那些年错过的大雨  
> 那些年错过的爱情  
> 好像告诉你 告诉你我没有忘记  
> 那天晚上满天星星 平行时空下的约定  
> 再一次相遇我会紧紧抱着你  
> 紧紧抱着你

Mark坐在机场候机大厅的角落里，正在用笔记本电脑处理工作上的事情。和其他人不同，他一直十分专注地盯着屏幕，并不会经常抬头反复看不远处墙上的巨大显示屏。那些信息Mark早就已经印在脑子里了，知道属于Eduardo的那班飞机至少还有半个小时才会落地。

而Mark已经在这里坐了两个小时了。

这不太符合他的习惯，但是他没有办法控制自己。事实上他从收到那条信息开始他就开始心神不宁。Eduardo在发完那条信息后没多久就关机了，从时间上推算应该是他登机前发的。因为Eduardo买的是最近一班的飞机，所以并没有买到直飞航班，需要辗转近20个小时才能到旧金山机场。

Mark第一次意识到等待是一种怎样的酷刑。对在路上奔波的Eduardo来说，时间可能过得还快一点，但是对于不得不在原有的位置上等待20小时的他而言，简直可以用度秒如年来形容。

他勉强自己在办公室坐到晚上，最后还是提前去了机场。一路上天色阴沉，乌云聚集翻卷在暗色的天空中，昭示着即将到来的大雨。Mark的脸色紧绷，天气不好意味着Wardo的飞机可能会延迟，更意味着会让他回想起七年前的那个雨夜。

那是他们分道扬镳的始点。

烦躁让Mark 把车开得飞快，直到他在候机大厅中找了个空座坐下来时，心中才感觉到一丝安定。他听到他旁边一对夫妻的聊天，他们也在等新加坡过来的飞机，他只要和他们保持一致，无论如何他应该都不会接不到Eduardo了。

有了这种信念，Mark才能集中注意力做事。在前一阵日程表几乎被填满的全力以赴下，他这个周末几乎可以用清闲来形容。刷新了一下邮箱，确定自己已经处理完所有的工作邮件之后，Mark合上电脑装进背包，然后拿出一本书来看，准备放松一下。他最近正在读威廉詹姆士的《宗教经验之种种》，还和Eduardo讨论过这个问题，毕竟他们都出身于犹太家庭，而且都是无神论者。

Mark在做事时一向很专注，看书也是如此，时间就这样分分秒秒地过去，感觉竟然也不赖。候机厅里的人们来来往往，步履匆匆，显然有很多人会在星期五的夜晚出行。并没有人注意到角落中这个穿着长袖卫衣静静看书的卷毛男是Facebook的CEO。

Eduardo的飞机果然因为天气延迟了近一个小时，Mark听到自己身边的那对夫妇的抱怨声。但是他的内心反而变得平静，一个小时也好，两个小时也好，他就要见到Eduardo了。这足够让他心甘情愿地坐在这里，甚至不讨厌这种等待。

过了很久，广播播送了Eduardo那趟航班落地的的信息，Mark和他身边那对夫妇一起站了起来，走到入关口等待。其实飞机落地以后，还要排队入关和取行李，至少也还要再等半个小时才能进入大厅。但是对于Mark而言，早一秒看见Eduardo都是好的。

随着时间流逝，等待的人陆续多了起来，二十分钟后，旅客中比较快的已经陆续往外走了。Mark一眨不眨地盯着出口，不时看一下手机，怕Eduardo在过海关时被刁难。

被晒的有些发黑的亚裔中年男子，一脸疲惫的老者，打扮时髦的小女生，结伴出行的年轻人，身穿西装的职业人士……

忽然，Mark的呼吸停了一瞬。

年轻男人正沿着通道慢慢走出来，他穿着一身剪裁合体的黑色风衣，风衣下是一丝皱纹也无的灰色衬衫和包裹着一双长腿的西装裤。Eduardo Saverin拖着一只轻便的登机箱快步走着，挺拔的身姿和俊美的容貌让人过目难忘，如同夜空中唯一的星星。

Mark张了张嘴，却没有办法喊出声，只能听到自己的心跳。

扑通、扑通、扑通……

他的视线牢牢锁定在Eduardo身上，看着他用有些犹疑的目光在人群中轻扫，最终像小鸟归巢一般，猛地撞进Mark的注视之中。

他们的眼中清晰地显现出彼此的身影。

Eduardo恍惚了一下，脚步不自觉地放慢了，后面的旅客差点撞上他。这让他突然醒过来似的，特别不好意思，慌忙移开视线加快步伐走出通道，只几步路就来到Mark面前。

这一刻，天地万物都变成了黑白电影中的道具，他们只静静看着对方，一语不发。好半天之后，Mark才喊出一声“Wardo”，只觉得喉咙干涩，完全不知道说什么了。他听见身边的陌生夫妇等到了他们的女儿，连忙把那女孩抱入怀中亲吻脸颊和额头。其他和亲朋好友会和的人们，也都拥抱在一起，笑着互相问候。

只有他和Eduardo在人群中格格不入，两人谁都不知道该说什么、做什么，只好僵持着等待对方先做出什么动作。气氛一时有一丝尴尬，但同时又奇异地充满脉脉温情。

Mark看向Eduardo，努力牵动肌肉露出一个笑容，有些迟疑要不要上前抱一下他。

“嗨。”Eduardo微笑着说，只是紧紧地握住行李箱拉杆的手暴露出了他的紧张。

他看上去几乎和七年前别无二致，只是两鬓的头发剪的更短了些，显得特别精神。笑起来时眼角已经有了一些纹路，那是时间留下的痕迹，却为他平添几分从容，让他看上去更加好看了。

于是Mark躁动的心突然变得很静，他走上前，轻轻把行李箱的从Eduardo手中接过放在一旁。然后，不知道是谁先抬起的手臂，又或许是两个人同时，他们终于不再克制，紧紧把彼此拥入怀中。

Mark闻到一股清爽的淡淡香气，那是Eduardo的男士淡香水的味道。他抱上去很舒服，很温暖，一如从前。

Eduardo的决定是在一瞬间下的，紧接着就是密集的行程。等到飞机开始滑行准备升空，他才找到了一点实感。这一路上，他一直在回忆曾经和Mark相处过的点点滴滴。他们的第一次见面，他第一次去柯克兰，Mark第一次来教室陪他上课，和H33的第一个电影之夜，他们第一次争吵，他们第一次和好，他第一次为Mark感到心动……

Eduardo时而微笑，时而轻叹。

过去的他，好像总是在跟着Mark的节奏走。而这一次他想主动去寻找一个答案。

这么多年过去了，总该有点进步吧。他忍不住想。

飞机降落前20分钟，Eduardo已经换好了衣服，并且有些坐立不安。他对着镜子检查着自己：头发梳得一丝不苟，似乎和当年没什么区别。身材则略微胖了一点，也更加结实了一些，这自然离不开专业健身教练的监督，他当初就觉得自己太消瘦。但是不论如何保养，三十岁的人眼角难免已经开始出现细纹，整个人也不复当初的意气风发。虽然头等舱睡觉很方便，但眼睛里还有因为疲惫产生的血丝，看上去自然不是最佳状态。

不过算了，又不是见大客户，没必要搞得那么隆重。Eduardo安慰自己。

飞机越飞越低，从窗户望出去，夜晚的旧金山繁华而美丽。金色的灯光勾勒出城市的图景，Eduardo的心跳开始不受控制地加速。

这次旅程，在前方等待他的会是什么呢？

身为头等舱的贵宾，Eduardo自然是最早下飞机，最先过各种安检和海关的人。一切进行得比想象中还要顺利，甚至有点太快了，Eduardo感觉只是一眨眼的功夫，他就已经到了去往机场大厅的通道前。

他忍不住左顾右盼，又拉着箱子走到一旁的椅子上坐下，打开手机去看Mark的信息。

Mark：下飞机了吗？

Mark：如果过海关有任何问题，给我打电话。

Mark：我现在就在出口这边等你。你一出来应该就能看到我。提前声明我没举牌子，那太傻了。

Eduardo露出一点笑意，他深吸一口气站起来，加入了陆续往外走的人流之中。

这趟航班的时间不太好，所以乘客也不算很多，接机的人就更少一些。Eduardo有些紧张地在人群中扫视着，脑海中有个声音在告诉他，Mark不会来接他。

他只是出于某种目的，需要把他骗到帕罗奥图罢了。那个声音说，谁知道这次他又要面对什么呢？不管受到什么样的对待，都是Eduardo自找的。

Eduardo不去理会这个声音。

他看着接机的人们，一开始并没有找到Mark。直到一个身材高大的男士偏过身去接人，才露出一个Eduardo熟悉的身影。

他几乎完全没有变。那是Mark，短短的卷发，轻便舒适的服装，深邃的轮廓和锐利的蓝色眼眸。一如他第一次认识Mark时那样。在那一瞬间Eduardo几乎被蛊惑了，他的腿不由自主地把他带到Mark身边。

他们安静地互相注视了一会，Mark看起来想笑又不想笑，这让Eduardo紧张之余又觉得有点尴尬好笑。还没等他反应过来，Mark已经走了上来。

然后，这个拥抱就发生了。

Eduardo的眼睛微闭着，感受到那双紧紧禁锢住自己手臂的力度更胜从前，不由得想Mark这几年大概花了不少精力在健身上面。他被抱的有一点痛，但这一点痛却把他心中那些不安和虚幻都熨平了，让他无端感到一种熟悉的亲切。

他的手臂下滑到Mark棉质卫衣的兜帽下面，同样紧地抱住他的肩膀，然后又大力拍了拍。Mark的卷发贴在他的耳畔，有点痒痒的，Eduardo把头偏过去了一点。

“好久不见，Mark。”他轻声呢喃。

Mark一言不发地抱着他。

Eduardo挣了一下，Mark这才好像反应过来一样，迅速松开手臂，两个交叠在一起的身影适时地分开站好。

“等了很久吗？”Eduardo问。

“三小时四十二分钟，”Mark说，“确实。”

Eduardo露齿而笑：“抱歉，航班延迟了。”

“我带了充电器和书，总得来说并不难熬。”Mark耸耸肩。

很快又有更多的旅客出来，他们站在那里未免有些挡路。Mark示意Eduardo跟着他走，Eduardo拉起箱子自然而然地跟了上去。

Mark边走边回头看他：“累吗，Wardo？”

“在飞机上睡了挺久，不过我现在确实很想早点去酒店的床上好好躺一躺。”Eduardo笑道。

Mark脚步一滞：“酒店？”

“放心，我已经订好了。”Eduardo举起手机摇了摇。

Mark的眉头皱起来：“你可以来我家，客房已经为你收拾出来了。”

Eduardo摇了摇头，微笑着说：“我不想太打扰你。”

Mark抿起嘴唇，忽然又瞥了一眼Eduardo的手机：“你还定了车？”

“总要做好准备的。”Eduardo很随意似地说，看到Mark的表情忽然觉得很有意思，忍不住开玩笑，“你要亲自送我吗，Zuckerberg先生？”

“你为什么觉得我不会？”Mark反问道，稍微有点咄咄逼人，“我已经在这里了。”

Eduardo一怔：“我只是……”

Mark看着他的脸，原本涌上来的火气顿时降了下去：“Wardo，听着……”

他的话说到一半忽然有点说不下去，因为他突然意识到了Eduardo为什么会准备得这么齐全。从接车到酒店，甚至穿了一身防水材料的风衣。

Eduardo看他卡在那里有些纠结的样子，还是打电话取消了预定的车。

Mark的脸色这才和缓一些。

他们一边聊着，一边坐电梯直接下到了了地下车库。Eduardo看到Mark的车又呆了一下。

那是一辆崭新的市场上新出的黑色奔驰跑车，闪耀着低调的华贵。

他印象里Mark是不会开这种车的，所以传闻是错的？

“借的。”Mark只解释了这一句，打开后备箱让Eduardo把箱子放进去，神色稍微有点不自然。

为我吗？

Eduardo轻轻抚摸了一下光滑的车身，把这句疑问吞了下去。

他们双双坐进车里，Mark发动了车，打开车载导航。

“去我家。”Mark看着Eduardo，“很近，四十分钟就到了。”

“我们可以明天再碰面。”Eduardo微笑着说，这一次他显然想坚持自己原先的决定，毫不动摇地和Mark对峙着。几秒钟后，Mark败北。

“地址。”他黑着脸，郁闷地说。

窗外的夜色犹如漆黑的浓墨，只有路灯映着斜飞的雨丝打在玻璃上。Eduardo望着窗外，回忆潮水般翻涌而来。

他也曾经尝过等三个小时的滋味。

一开始他以为对方只是不小心迟到了，还满怀希望地打着电话。后来终于意识到，对方又忘记了他们之间的约定，像以往无数次让没有钥匙的他等在宿舍门口一样。于是Eduardo只好忍受着拥挤与疲惫去排机场出租车的长队，从那次起他每每坐飞机，一定会提前预定好酒店和接车的服务。

而事情的始作俑者现在正坐在他身旁。

“这次来打算在这边呆多久？”Mark手扶着方向盘，偏过头来问他。

“一周吧。”Eduardo笑笑。

“我记得你的假期至少有两周。”Mark皱起眉，“好不容易过来一趟，为什么不呆久一点？”

“父亲让我回一趟迈阿密。”Eduardo简短地说。

Mark顿时说不出话来。

Eduardo预定的酒店并不远，就算Mark开得再慢，也没办法继续延长今晚和Eduardo相处的时间了。他的车沿着环路开到了酒店门口，马上有微笑着的门童撑着伞上来替Eduardo拉车门拿行李，瞬间Mark觉得自己沦为了车夫。

他眼睁睁地看着Eduardo下了车。他穿着风衣站在雨中，衣袂翻飞，长身玉立，低垂着目光笑着和门童说话，侧脸的剪影让Mark一时看得呆住了。

“谢谢你送我，Mark。我们再约。”Eduardo感受到他的目光，赶紧弯下腰来对他说。

“Wardo，你预定的房间大吗？”Mark突然问。

Eduardo的脸上写满问号：“还行……？”

“那你能不能收留我一晚？”Mark问，“我不想自己开车回家。”

后面的车还在排队，留给Eduardo思考的时间不多。他显然没想到Mark会这么说，惊讶地盯着Mark。Mark表情认真，只等Eduardo的答案。

于是Eduardo想了想，笑一笑。

“好啊。”

Mark神情一振，像小朋友得到了圣诞节礼物一样得意地一笑，直接拉开车门下车走到Eduardo身边，把车钥匙扔给门童。

“我们进去吧。”他自然而然地揽住Eduardo的肩膀，柔声说。


End file.
